


Slender Syndrome

by GhostFreakFan01



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Alternative Universe - FBI, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Child Abduction, Creepy, Cult, F/M, Follower, Gen, Headcanon, Implied Relationships, Insanity, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Other, Paranoia, Paranormal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Proxy, Slenderman - Freeform, Slenderverse, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Monsters, unexplained
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFreakFan01/pseuds/GhostFreakFan01
Summary: This is an old (unfinished) story that I came up with about Slenderman. It's was originally called "A Slender Theory".I make updates on it here & there. As for right now, I'll just post it and fix it later..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm NOT really into the whole "creepypasta" fandom anymore but I still enjoy Slenderman because I just think he's a cool creature/monster/alien or whatever he is.

FBI agents aren't supposed to give away top secrets. 

But, I feel like the world should know....even if they kill me.  
I might as well tell you my name, Emma Blalock and my partner is a good friend of mine, Jessica. She's been on the force a bit longer than me but, we're both pretty new at this you see.

Not only that, we both come from a small town in Wisconsin...strange huh?

In fact, our newest case brings as back to our old hometown.....due to the disappearances of people and other unexplained things.

Most of the people that are missing are children...so it's personal to me and Jessica...specially since its from our hometown.

Suddenly, Jessica walks through the door. Her red hair in a bun wearing her usual detective outfit, red shirt, black jacket, and a long grey skirt. I usually wore my hair (Brown) in a pony tail and wore a similar outfit..only with pants and different colors. (Dark blue jacket+pants and a light pink shirt)

"More files I presume?" I asked looking at the folders that she slapped on my desk.

"Yep....this is going to be a strange case I tell ya." She said opening up one of the files and pointing to a picture of a man in a suit & tie.

I started to notice that it was a ordinary person....extremely long arms, way to tall and skinny.

He had no face. Nothing where eyes,nose, and a mouth should be at...

"What the-" I said holding up the picture to see if I was really seeing this correctly.

"Yep..Hey, remember when you said that you liked tall guys? Well that's pretty tall-"

I gave Jessica a shut up look.

"What's is this anyways?" I asked looking through the other pictures..some were of the missing people, others were of weird symbols of a circle with a "X" through it.

"Back almost a 100 years ago..it was called Der Grossman or something like that....today we call it Slenderman." Jessica explained.

Slenderman? Isn't that creature popluar on the internet? A FAKE creature?

"Do you actually think that there's a...Slenderman taking people? Or someone trying to make people think that it's this creature??" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"Don't know. It's kind of hard to believe that it's the actual creature doing this though." Jessica said playing with some pens on my desk.

"Have you ever heard of the saying "I want to believe"?" I said.

"Yeah...with aliens and stuff of that nature." Jessica groaned. She didn't like supernatural stuff..it freaks her out...she'd rather deal with crazy people of today's world. Problems on planet Earth and not other worldly ones.

"Do you believe in alien abduction?" I said breaking the akward silence.

"I honestly don't know or like to think about it..." Jessica admitted. "You know that I don't like that stuff."

"I know..it's a creepy thought but, I was just wondering." I said calmly.

She shrugged. "I don't know about you...but, I say we get some sleep and start on it in the morning."

"Alright fine." I yawned. She was right, after a long day of work..you want some shut eye.

Case starts tomorrow..


	2. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually based off a creepy dream I had about this creature.  
> Not every thing in this chapter happened in my dream (meaning I added things) IF you want to know how it actually went, just ask.

Emma couldn't really get sleep that night after learning that the disappearances of these children was in her hometown. The name of this town is censored due to the case being so top secret and for the safety of the people living there.

Reading about this creature didn't help her either. It made her more paranoid and anxious. Even if it just was some "normal sicko" instead..

Finally, around 11:30, she fell into deep sleep...

Emma woke up to see sunlight out of her kitchen window...kitchen? What was she doing in the kitchen this early in the morning...she had no dishes in her sink to clean.  
More importantly, she doesn't remember getting out of bed or walking into the kitchen.

It was too bright outside, it caused her to shield her eyes from the sunlight that seemed to be everywhere she looked. Suddenly, she spots something across her street...standing next to the telephone pole. It was hard to make out completely since the sunlight blurs her vision...all she could really make out that it was tall and dark.

Suddenly, the sunlight slightly fades and her vision becomes clear. It was....that...man...that THING.

She freezes and starts to panic..

Is this real??? This can't be...  
She blinks her eyes twice to see that the tall figure was gone.

She sighs with relief. She goes to turn around to see the man standing behind her. Before she could react,

The slender creature grabs her and holds her up in the air, wrapping his long claw-like fingers around her neck. Holding her up with just one arm.

There was no way she was getting lose if his grip, he was to powerful.

She tried to get lose by struggling to remove from his tight grip but it seem no use as she was just losing more energy and air to breathe.

\---------  
Emma wakes up gasping for air and sweating.  
It was just a dream....

It was just a....  
She looks up at the wall in front of her to see a symbol of a circle with a x going through it.

.....dream....


	3. Coming Home

Traveling back to your hometown can bring back memories, both good and the bad ones.

But Jessica and Emma weren't here to visit sadly, they were here on a private investigation. The disappearances of children and even some out-of towners stopping by.

"Look...hardly anyone is outside now.." Jessica said as she drove passed old stores that were usually packed at this time of day...or at least that's what it used to be when their were younger and still living here. What made it more unusual is that it was a nice, sunny day out. The disappearances must have everyone spooked.

"Very strange." Emma replied, having nothing else to really say about this situation.

"Remember that old tree we used to swing on...the one near the lake?" Jessica suddenly said.

"Yeah I do...I wonder if the old thing is still standing up after all these years."

"I had a dream about it last night..."

Emma suddenly got flash backs of the tree as a child and the strange dream where she encountered Slenderman...she wondered if she should tell Jessica about it since there case just so happens to involve the tall creature and see if there dreams were somehow linked. But, she decided to let Jessica tell her dream first.

\----------------------  
"We were at the tree...but something was different, something was off about it.."

Emma remained silent as she wanted Jessica to continue telling her about the dream. However, she seemed like she said too much already...whatever that means.

The car ride suddenly grew awkward and silent. All you could here was the wind and nothing else.

Suddenly, Jessica grew ill and had to park the car on the side of the road to puke.

"You alright?" Emma asks reaching over to help her friend and partner back to her feet. But she sits down instead.

"No, no, I'm alright....just need to sit down for a few minutes..."

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" Emma asks leaning up against the car's side.

"No, just car sickness I guess....I get this after driving for awhile remember.." Jessica said between paints and babybarfs.

"Not this bad though." Emma said with a small laugh.  
"Now...Do you want to continue telling me about your dream?"

Jessica sat that for a moment.

"We need to visit that tree....and then I'll continue."  
She acted like she was in a trance.

"Jessica?"

"You drive." She said getting into the back seat and laying down.

Emma got into a driver's seat and started the car. But driving to this certain tree was going to be difficult indeed. To get there, you have to drive down this old dirt road filled with potholes and branches.

Finally, after a difficult drive, having to stop a few times to let Jessica throw up some more, and a few times if banging your head against the car's window. They were there.

It was a secret passageway to the lake where there was no adults at. You can guess what other activities teenagers did here at nightfall...but enough about that.

The two women got out of the car and walked up to the big tree. It was slightly bent over more than it originally was and looked like some lightning bolts got to it too. They were both surprised to see it still standing in the condition.

"Well...we're here..." Emma said turning to see Jessica...but see wasn't there...or the car.

"Jessica??! This isn't funny!"

"Jessica!!!? Where are you??" Emma kept looking around frantically.

"Jessica!!!?"


	4. F O L L O W

Emma woke up in a strange place. She thought it was the forest she was left in but, something was different...

Everything was fuzzy and there was no color....the sky was white with no sun or moon...or even clouds. The trees were black and so was the grass.

Even the "air" here had a fuzzy noise that seemed to echo everywhere with no sign that it would stop.

It started to hurt her eyes and ears.

But then she saw that same old tree...the only thing she could recognize. The path was gone...it was just endless black trees now. 

She carefully walked towards the tree and sat up against it. She tried her pockets for her cell phone and a weapon, but they were gone.

No way to call someone for help or a way to defend herself...

Suddenly, she looks to her right and sees a path leading somewhere. It was black and seemed to glow red...

What is this place? Where am I?! None of this makes any sense at all!!!

She scared to slightly get scared now. The dream...Jessica's strange behavior and leaving her behind...the whole case. It scared her.

Does Jessica know something that I don't about this?

Emma suddenly got the urge to start walking on the path...that she should f o l l o w it.

But something inside her said not too...that it was leading her to something bad.

She felt like it was trick or trap, that she was being hunted in a way.

Voices suddenly echoed the area...coming out of no where and from no one. All the voices were different from each other...some even sound like children..

F o l l o w the path....  
F o l l o w it....  
Do it....you must F o l l o w...  
F o l l o w HIM...

"Who are you!!!!!???" Emma said holding her ears as she sat under that tree. "What do you want!?! Leave me alone!!!" She continued to yell out as tears fell down her checks. What scared Emma more is the fact that she was automatically panicking.

Am I dead?

Is this heaven or hell...or some other place??

Am I just imagining this?

I'm going crazy, aren't I? This can't be actually real...

She suddenly hears a ringing in her ears...it wasn't the fuzzy sound like before...it was much louder.

Emma then hears footsteps coming from her left...as it got closer, the ringing sound grew louder too.

She knew that it had to be him....

The Slenderman...

Who else would it be?

The foots step stop close by to her. Even with the ground being black, she could still see his shadow that seemed even darker than the shade of the ground.

F o l l o w Me...

She slowly looked up at the tall faceless man standing next to her with his hand out so she could reach it.

As much as she was scared...she noticed that the creature's behavior was different from the last encounter with him in the dream she had. He was calm.

She knew better then to trust him. He cause the all those disappearances....

F o l l o w Me... a voice repeated again...

Was it his voice? We're all those other voices his too? Are they the missing people voices?

Emma sat there staring at the long, thin fingers waiting for her to reach out for them with hers.

Where does he want to take me?

Should I trust him?

F o l l o w .


	5. 2 weeks later

"Miss, I'm very sorry but we still have no word about Emma Blalock....it's been 2 weeks, we would've at least found some evidence by now...whatever it be a body or..."

Jessica didn't really focus on what the police officer was telling her. Emma is a FBI investigator....there was no way she would let someone kidnap or kill her without a fight or even leaving evidence behind herself...like dropping something she had as a clue... Jessica, herself, went looking for Emna too but couldn't find a thing.

"...In this town with the disappearances lately, there's no hope....once there gone, there gone...like they walked off the face of the Earth or that they never really existed...but we'll continue to look for Emma and the rest of them.."

"Alright, thank you officer. Tell me when they found anything thing even if it's not a huge clue." Jessica said.

"Very well.."  
_________________________________________

As Jessica was driving down the road...she couldn't help but to think of her partner...

"2 weeks.....you've been gone for that long..." she mumbled to herself.

Oddly enough, she can't remember hardly anything that happened on the day that Emma went missing..

All she could remember is that she was feeling bad that day out of the blue..

Jessica still didn't want to believe that...that some creature was the cause of all this. This town never heard of the Slenderman or its mythos before this mess. It has to be some sicko who is using the legend to get away with kidnapping and murder. However, that didn't make Jessica feel any better..

...she swore that she could could sometimes hear Emma talking to her...Jessica just wrote it off has being paranoid or just missing her...

She shrugged off the feeling and kept driving. She wanted to interview with some of the victims' parents and hopefully find some evidence to Emma's whereabouts in the process.

The interview......  
Jessica: Hello, Miss Wilson...

Wilson: Hello...

Jessica: Can you tell me what happened the day your son went missing?

Wilson: .....I...I was washing the dishes..and I could here him talking to someone in the backyard where he plays at.

Jessica: What was your son saying?

Wilson: I couldn't hear who he was talking to but I remember him saying "Mommy said I'm not allowed to play in the woods..."

That made Jessica's blood run cold.

Jessica: How old is your son?

Wilson: My son, _____ , is 6.

Miss Wilson started to get emotional.

Wilson: My son...he's a good boy, never caused me problems and always listened to me...he's gifted...he wouldn't have gone into the woods with a stranger...

Jessica: Gifted?

Wilson: He's extremely smart for his age...the school wanted me to bump him up a few grades higher...

Jessica: I see...I promise if the police can't find him, I can..

Wilson: Thank you....that makes me feel better...

Jessica: Also I have one more questions to ask you before I take my leave.

Wilson: Alright.

Jessica: Did you see who took your son?

Wilson: No...I walked out in the backyard to see who but no one was there not even ______. Just...disappeared..

Jessica: I see...  
-Interview ended-

Driving down the road again...Jessica keep listening to the interview over and over again. All the cases were connected.

She went to turn it off and once she turned her attention back to driving she saw someone standing in the middle of the road.

She quickly slammed on the breaks.

It was....Emma..

Jessica quickly got out of the car. "Emma??! Where the hell where you??"

Emma remained silent and just stood there...like a mindless zombie.

"Emma are you ok??" Jessica slowly walked up towards Emma. Her expression didn't change and she still just stood there.

"Emma?"

Suddenly she ran into the woods. Jessica tried to run after her but she was already gone.

Jessica walked back into her car...

"Did that just happen? What the hell is going on here?"


	6. The Path

There are some paths that you have no choice but to follow down...

Why the path, you ask?

Humans only are a short amount of time left.

You all must follow or died.

This path will lead you to a great gift...  
A gift that most humans are taboo to...from this day forward, you are now a Proxy.

You are now on the right path....and that I chose you for a reason, Emma, I need you to be my messenger..

I'm growing older, I need you to spread my word.

___________________________________________

Another week goes by....No signs of Emma or the other victims came up.

Perhaps that officer was right, once they are gone, there gone...

Jessica was starting to lose hope now...everyone else was too.

Slenderman, or whoever was responsible for this, was winning.

The question is....why?

Why take people and innocent children away? What was his motivation?! Nothing about this made sense.

Most of the people are planning on moving away....Will that really save them from him though?

Who is going to go missing next?

It started to downpour outside. Some are so paranoid that they believe that it was a bad sign...

They started to board up there windows...

This cute small little town started to look like it was ready for a war to happen.

It wouldn't surprise her if that was exactly what is going on...


	7. Found

Jessica couldn't believe that she was about to give up on every thing. This case...was unbelievable, unreal..  
This was a bad dream wasn't it? She hopes she can wake up from it soon...but no, as crazy was it seems, it was reality...

Suddenly, she gets a call from the police to head back to there station...there's something that she should see.

Jessica rushed as quickly as she could inside, where she bumps into one of the police officers, who she spoke with before.

"Follow me...we found your friend but...she's not cooperating with us.."

Suddenly, she starts to hear a commotion of yells and hard things being thrown at people.

"Don't yet her hit you with the chair!!!" Yelled out one of the officers.

Emma was in a rampage. Throwing things, yelling, just going completely nuts! 

There was no talking to her at this point...at least until she calms down..

This was defiantly not Emma that she knew...

"When she calms down...tell me so I can speak to her.." Jessica told the officer as she witnessed Emma's rampage.

-1 hour later  
Emma grew strangely quite once every one left her alone. She sat against the wall facing towards the security camera....looking up at it.

"She's calm now....but be care-"

"I know what I'm doing." Jessica said as she slowly walked into Emma's holding room.

"Emma?" Jessica says slowly and cautiously.

Emma doesn't respond or turn her face.

"Are you ok?" Jessica asks again. She slowly moves towards Emma- who still looked up at the camera.

"He needs me..." Emma speaks in a almost whisper. It was eerie..

"Who? Emma please tell me! I'm trying to help you!" Jessica says suddenly changing her tone of voice louder.

Emma remains quite again.

Jessica rushed over to her and starts shaking her by the shoulders.  
"Tell me!"

"He said that your not worthy yet...so I can't tell you.." Emma said looking down.

"Emma enough with this bull shit!" Jessica snaps.

"He's not evil or good...he's more superior though.." Emma trys to explain but suddenly yells out in pain.

"What's wrong??!?" Jessica said holding Emma so she wouldn't fall.

"I....I can't tell you anymore..." Emma said holding her forehead in each of her hands.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are you defending that thing?! He hurts everyone he surrounds!" Jessica says nervously.   
She's worried about what this Slenderman did to her partner and friend. Does Emma have Stockholm Syndrome because she's defending this monster who destroys people's lives and takes there loved ones?!

"You wouldn't understand even if I could tell you, Jess, just leave me alone now....I don't want another headache again..." Emma continues. "You're starting to annoy him."


	8. Plz read

I don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not (even when I go back to fix everything) 

The reason why is this story is about 2-3 years old..and I don't know if I want to continue writing on it.

I will if others want me to but, as of right now, it will stay discontinued until I figure out how to keep it going and if others want me to continue of course, like I mentioned.

Thanks for reading what I have so far on it though. ~GhostFreakFan01


	9. Blood Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Warning- Disturbing content

Jessica got a call that the police where called to a home where a few people may have shot. Or at least, heard gun shots being fired within a home.

The shooter was a man, a father and neighbors heard a lot of yelling and arguing between the man and his family.

The police where there before Jessica. She pulled out her gun and got beside the sheriff , who was holding a microphone.

"You don't want to do this John!" The sheriff yelled through the microphone.

"I'm trying to kill the monster not my family!" The man yelled back.

"There is no one in the house with you, John, your pointing the gun at your family! Please put the gun down!" 

"You just can't see him like I can! If I don't shoot it now, it will kill us all!" 

Without warning the man named John started firing the gun wildly before the police could even react.

Jessica managed to shoot the man in his leg only to find a horrific scene inside the house.

The man shot his entire family....there were no survivors. The mother and his two sons were dead.

"Oh...oh god no!!!" John yelled in horror and pain. "It tricked me! IT TRICKED ME!!!!"

The police arrested the mentally unstable man and put in the back of a police car.

Jessica saw the grief and pain in John's face as the car sped away to get in to the hospital.

"....I never thought John would have done this.." Jessica admitted. She knew John, he was a classmate when they were still in school. He seem like a kind, sweet person.

"Me either." agreed the sheriff. "Me either.."


End file.
